When time's not enough :: Takashima Kouyou ::
by Candydrive
Summary: What does one who live forever do when she realizes that time's given is not enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu – When time's not enough**

**Info**

**Name: **Kobayashi Chiyoku.

**Age: **About 500 years old, looks like 25.

**Looks: **Chiyoku has blue eyes, black waist-long hair and pale skin due to the fact that she cannot linger in the sun for very long. She's about 5 feet and 6 inches tall.

**Biography:**

Being born in the late 15th century has its backsides. Having to move around every ten year is just one example out of many, as well as the need to change name. Kobayashi Chiyoku was born during this time, and is alive yet today.

The Kobayashi family has been the rulers of their kind since 1500 B.C and they're not planning to let anyone else near the throne if they can help it. Chiyoku is the first and only child of this noble family which makes her unable to go or do what she want, there is always someone watching over her.

The problem is not really those watching her, but her parents who are the one's commanding the servants. Right now is this family of _vampires_ residing in Tokyo, Japan along with the other nobles. The other lower ranked vampires are spread across the world.

**Other facts: **Chiyoku owns practically nothing besides her acoustic guitar and she's a pretty good player. She's obsessed with music and falls into a trance when she listens to it. And if she's disturbed when listening to it, there's no telling what she might do.

Just because she's immortal and has to move around due to the not aging part, she doesn't have any friends. She used to have though, but that was years ago when she _tried_ to make friends. Now, she doesn't care about such matters, for she knows she'll have to leave them behind sooner or later.

The theory that vampire's are not able to stand the sun is not true. They may not be able to face it as long as normal humans, but being outside for a short while won't do any harm. If they're out too long they might just fall to the ground out cold, but they won't die.

She's not originally from Japan, but from Europe, Sweden, and her birth name is Jennie, but also called "Jen".

Other than this, she usually wears dark clothes and blushes when someone calls her _cute _because she absolutely hates it.

**Chapter I**

Of all those times Chiyoku had tried to escape her _guards_, the 654th time had actually proved to be successful. The only problem was the sun. The golden globes bright rays lit up practically every corner of Tokyo. It didn't matter if she would find a shadowy spot for the sun would eventually reach there. For the time being, she didn't really care about the sun. She was free, and that's what counts, right?

Her feet carried her through the Shounan district. With shades covering her eyes, she watched as people hurried past her, obviously on their way to work or something of the matter. After all it was seven thirty in the morning. But that was not what caught her interest. Further down on the crowded street she spotted a man carrying a guitar case. Picking up her speed, she followed the man until he started up a conversation with another man and jumped into a van which a few seconds later disappeared down the road into a swarm of cars.

Chiyoku stared after the van, slightly disappointed that she didn't have the chance to take a closer look at the man. With a heavy sigh, she once again started walking.

About a week has now passed since Chiyoku ran away from the Kobayashi mansion, and she hadn't returned. The truth is that she have no plans of returning there, only to be stalked, at all. She was happy as she was now free to do whatever she wanted.

During this week, she hadn't seen the man again, although she had returned to the same district several times a day only to get a glimpse of him. No she wasn't in love with this man, merely curious about him due to the guitar case he had been carrying, and she wanted to hear him play. She shook her head lightly and looked at the sky. The sun was hiding behind the gray rain clouds that were currently floating above the city, and it was likely to start raining. Just great.

Now one may wonder what this vampire in particular has been feeding on during this week. While others of her kind would have taken any tasty prey they could find, Chiyoku didn't feed at all. She felt sick every time she had to kill a human. She could have lived on the blood of animals of course, but since she currently lived in Tokyo, a city, and not on the country side, she would have to push that thought aside for now. Back at the keep she would get fresh blood without knowing where it came from, although she could taste the difference, she didn't have to kill herself, which felt slightly better.

Chiyoku was currently sitting up on the roof of one of the many sky scrapers in Tokyo, thinking about how her 500 years alive had turned out. It wasn't the most desirable life one could think of, but it hadn't been a disaster ether. Actually... there was one thing that made her cringe. The fact that she was a noble... her parents had practically ordered her to find a mate, or else they would find one and arrange a marriage for her in order to reproduce and keep the family name alive.

Chiyoku gagged at the thought. Her parents ordered her to find a mate over two hundred years ago, and there was the reason why she ran away. According to them was her time running out, and they were about to set out in search for a good mate for her. She shook her head and rose from her seat, about to leave and find a place to stay for the night when her keen ears picked up the sound of an acoustic guitar. Staring down, her eyes meeting the hard concrete, but her eyes hearing nothing but the calm tunes playing from somewhere below her.

Carelessly, she jumped down to the nearest window and peered inside. She met the emptiness with disappointment, turning to jump to the window next in turn. The procedure was kept up until she was faced with an opened window and another beautiful tune. A small smile clothed her full lips as she watched him play. It was the man from a week ago, doing just what she had wanted him to do. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music.

The music stopped and she snapped her eyes open, only to meet the honey colored orbs of a very surprised guitarist. His golden blond hair fell nicely around his face and his lips made him look oddly like a duck. _Cute!_ Her own eyes widened when realization hit her and without a word, she jumped out of the window and landed on the ground below her, earning a surprised yell from a certain male guitarist and plenty of surprised faces on the street.

Chiyoku looked up and met his gaze once again. Surprise and curiosity lingered in those eyes. He must have understood that she was not a normal human. After all, she had just jumped down from about six meters. _Damn_...

She held his gaze for another two minutes before facing the concrete and walked off. She had enjoyed listening to him, but was slightly embarrassed as well. Not only had he caught her off guard, but also seen her jumping from such a height... If her parents knew about this, they would surely flip on her accusing her for not being careful enough. Not that she cared…

She ignored the other people looking at her and continued walking. She wanted to get away from this district, she had humiliated herself enough as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu – When time's not enough**

**Chapter II**

Chiyoku's clothes clung to her body. She had been enjoying her freedom walking around in the park when the rain started to fall. Lightly at first, then after half an hour the sky was practically pouring buckets of water over Tokyo. Everyone who was running through the rain seemed to have an umbrella available. Everyone but herself, which was why she was soaked to the bone.

It has now been three weeks since she left the keep and she had spotted _the man_ every now and then, but she would always turn to walk the other way, afraid of him spotting her and make her humiliate herself in front of him even further. She shook her head, a blush already creeping onto her cheeks, coloring them light red at the mare thought.

The sound of twigs snapping brought her out of her thoughts. She was still in the park, it was still raining, and there was the sound again. The footsteps were low, but she could hear them coming nearer and nearer and as she turned to whoever it was, she came face to face with a pair of shining blue eyes and a gun.

"Hayao…" she said in a low voice, not really impressed by his actions.

Hayao was once of her parents favorites. He was good looking, strong and fierce in battles. But Chiyoku knew better, Hayao was as cocky as a … and very persistent. If he didn't get what he wanted, he would claim it in the most extreme ways possible. He could go as far as to kill someone.

"Chiyo-chan, what with the negative attitude?" Hayao whined and put away his gun, momentarily. "Aren't you happy to see me after all this time?"

Chiyoku rolled her eyes at him and attempted to walk away from him, only to be pulled back into a harsh embrace by the male vampire. She almost forgot... this man was _extremely_ childish.

She stopped her movements immediately, standing absolutely still as the male sniffed her neck. She could feel him scrunch up his nose in disgusted at the smell of _humans_.

"Yeez... Chiyo-chan, where the heck have you been?"

"Around." she answered casually. "Would you please let go of me?"

"I'm sorry, Chiyo-chan, but you're parents want you back, and they have found a mate for you."

Hayao was now smiling against her neck, and she knew he was up to something.

Quickly, with speed almost unnoticeable by humans, she grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder, smashing him onto the ground before her.

"Tell them, Hayao-_kun_, that I won't be coming back. Not now, not in a million years." She hissed at Hayao who were just about to get up from his currently lying-on-his-back position on the ground.

He hissed angrily and reached for his gun, firing at her so fast she didn't have the time to react. Her hand went to her middle and she felt blood oozing out the wound. Her eyes narrowed, but she was too slow to realize what was happening until it was too late. Hayao had always been faster than herself, but this was ridiculous.

Hayao took a hold of her neck with one hand, and held the gun to her jaw line with the other.

"Let me rephrase that, Chiyo-chan, you're coming with me."

Her eyes narrowed. His hold on her neck hurt like hell, making her unable to do anything about the situation. But she could still glare at him.

The wound stung badly, making her grimace... making him grin.

"Now, now, Chiyo-chan. Does this hurt?"

Hayao was a master at hurting people, she knew this from previous experiences, but she wouldn't let him have his fun if she could do anything about it. In other words, she would have to endure the pain.

She lifted her right leg and aimed at his abdomen, hitting him straight on, and he released her with a loud grunt. It hadn't occurred to him that she could still use her legs.

Chiyoku didn't hesitate to kick him once more before rushing off. She had no intentions of staying near that man. Not even if she would be allowed to be away from the mansion. She hated him, deeply, and the matter didn't get any more positive just because he was _clingy_. With the air stuck in her throat, she rushed away from him. But her freedom didn't last for long. A gunshot, just like the one _before_, reached her ears, then more pain.

She stumbled to the ground, the now muddy grass dirtying her already soaked clothes. The bullet had hit her left calf, hindering her movements. She hissed and got to her feet, only to be kicked to the ground again.

"Why don't you just give up. You have no chance of escaping me, or any of the others, so why even try?"

Hayao let a chuckle escape his lips and brushed away his dark, wet bangs. "Just _give up_!"

Chiyoku glared at him. Never had she been so _angry_ at someone. She gathered the last of her energy and leapt up and away. She wouldn't give up against _him_. Never.

More gunshots, and more pain... Her breath was ragged, but that didn't concern her. Why didn't she _heal_ like normally?

Hayao laughed again.

"Haven't you eaten anything lately, hmm? Chiyo-chan? If you don't eat, you'll grow weak and you won't heal."

Hayao aimed the gun at her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I think I might just let my finger slip, just to see the pain burning in your eyes. What do you think about it? I'm not so sure that your parents would like it very much, but I don't really care about that. I'll just have to convince them that you'll be much easier to handle then, hmm?"

Chiyoku cursed quietly. She hadn't thought of the small face that if she didn't eat, she would lose precious energy for situations like this. The dark haired male laughed again, and just the sound of it was beginning to get on her nerves.

She shivered as Hayao grabbed a hold of left her upper arm.

"Let's get you home, huh?"

"No... I will not return just to slave for them..."

Chiyoku raised her free hand, as if to slap him, but cupped his cheek instead.

"I'll miss you..." she continued and looked Hayao in the eyes.

"Not..."

With a hiss, she dragged her long nails along his cheek, drawing blood in the process.

Hayao glared at her, but didn't do anything to move away, just released her arm, letting her go. She did actually think that he was letting her go away, but changed her mind as soon as he lifted his gun... Again.

Dangit, why couldn't his ammunition run out sometime?

More pain raced through her body. Her arms, legs, abdomen... he seemed to have plenty of those damned bullets left...

Then, it ended. Just like that.

"Tssk... seems like someone's looking for you, a friend perhaps? I'll see you later, traitor."

She watched him as he put his gun away, still with a glare painted on his face. The irony... was she supposed to just lay here and let humans find her. Oh, hell no! Who knew what they would do to her?

Hayao was gone for the time being, but the person walking her way wasn't. She got to her feet and grunted in pain as rain water touched the wounds. Willing herself to move, she stumbled forward, before falling to her knees again. This wasn't really how she expected freedom to be, painful and humiliating. She had ignored her body's needs for blood, and therefore suffered the consequences.

She sighed deeply and looked around. Everything seemed to get darker for each passing, and her head pounded. The pain felt like flames licking her body. She grew tired, hopelessly tired. Then... darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jūbun desu – When time's not enough**

**Chapter III**

The soft sound of an acoustic guitar reached Chiyoku's ears as she started to wake up. Her body was sore, but her mind alert. She opened her eyes, and met a cream colored sealing. A hiss escaped her lips as she moved in order to take in her surroundings. It was completely different from what she had expected. She had actually thought that Hayao would take her back to her prison, but her had not. Instead, she had been taken to this medium sized, cream colored room. But by who?

She room she was currently residing in was homey. The bed in which she laid in had dark purple sheets, almost like the curtains hanging before the window at her left. There was a closet to her right and a door, half way open, just in front of the bed. That was also were the sound of the guitar was coming from. Carefully, she slid out from beneath the comforter and padded over to the door and leered outside. Her eyes widened at the sight. Never, ever had she expected this to happen. The blond haired man from three weeks before was sitting on a pale brown sofa with his acoustic guitar in his lap.

The sound of the guitar calmed her senses, yes, but it didn't take away the nervousness completely. She held her breath and slowly backed away from the scene, but in her uneasiness, she didn't realize she stumbled upon the edge of the bed before she laid flat on her back and let out a pained moan. The guitar sound stopped immediately, making her jump off the bed and stumbling into the nearest corner, her heart beating like mad.

Chiyoku closed her eyes as she heard the man push the door open and walk inside.

"Miss, are you alright?"

She didn't answer him. She was too busy covering her head with her hands and shivered as the man placed a hand on her shoulder. With an icy glare, she hissed and jumped away from him, only to groan slightly as she fell to the floor, still weak from the day before.

"Miss?"

"Would you just leave me alone!" she growled at him, teeth bared. She couldn't care less if he found out that she was abnormal, he had already seen her jump from high height's anyway...

With eyes wide open in clear surprise, the man backed away from her, and retreated out of the room, agreeing to her wishes to be left alone, and when the man had closed the door, Chiyoku let her body fall to the floor. She had no strength to carry up her own weight, and before long, wet tears ran down her cheeks in cheer frustration, and only a few moments later, she was fast asleep.

The next time Chiyoku opened her eyes, she once against met the creamy sealing. With a sigh she lifted her body from the soft mattress, tired of waking up this way. Wait... mattress? She looked around in the room for a few seconds, realizing that she was no longer on the floor, but in the same bed as she had woken up in earlier. Everything around her was quiet and the guitar was no longer filling the room with its soft tunes. She got out of bed and stood in front of the door for a moment, debating either to open it or waiting for the man to come back. With yet another sigh, she shook her head and grabbed a hold of the door handle.

It was dark in what seemed to be the living room. Dark curtains hindered the light from seeping into the room, making it feel oddly eerie. Chiyoku went over to the windows and peeked outside. The light was blending her somewhat, but got used to light after a few moments and pushed the curtains further apart. What she didn't expect was the groaning sound beside her. Jumping slightly, she looked down and spotted the blond male snuggled up on the sofa, a blanket pulled up all the way to cover his nose, his hair was in disarray. She watched him in silence. The male was handsome, yes, but she couldn't help but wonder why he had helped her. No one had bothered to before him, even if she had been fatally wounded. After a few moments of silence, she went to stand in front of him. His breathing was calm, giving the signs that he was undisturbed in his sleep. She let a small smile get past her facial mask as she sat down on her knees studying him closer. His tousled blond hair had fallen over his eyes, shielding them from her gaze. She felt comfortable enough to say that she enjoyed watching his sleeping features.

Unconsciously, she let her hand wander to brush away the rebellious strands of hair from his face, letting his almost feminine features show. Her actions made him stir, but it was not enough to make him wake up. She chuckled and got to her feet, spotting the males guitar as she did, the dark brown instrument was leaning against the armrest of the sofa. Her fingers started to itch. It had been so long since she had played because her own guitar was locked inside the Kobayashi mansion.

Chiyoku let her fingers slide over the smooth material before she carefully picked it up. She sat down by the wall on the opposite side of the sofa, forgetting everything around her. The instrument had caught her full attention. Without thinking, she started strumming on the guitar, the sound of it filling the room, slowly at first, then faster. She didn't notice the blond watching her play. One last chord sounded through the room, she took a deep breath and laid the guitar down on her lap, following it's patterns with her index finger. The silence filling the room, but it was soon broken. Silent clapping brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up, startled, her her own eyes met the eyes of the blond male. Her breath hitched, almost getting caught in her throat. He wore a small smile on his lips, as if he was undisturbed by the fact that she had been using his guitar without permission. She lowered her gaze and got to her feet, holding the instrument in her left hand. Slowly, she walked over to the male and got on her knees in front of him, holding the guitar in front of her with both hands, her gaze still lowered.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have used if without your permission... Sir..."

Her confidence was gone. Never had she felt so weak, so fragile in front of a human. Never had she imagined that she would either. His gaze made her feel unsafe, unable to maintain a strong facade. Yet, she could only wonder why.

"Iya, sore wa daijobu" the male answered before patting the space beside him on the couch. "Please, continue."

She looked at his face for a few moments, searching for any sign of aggressiveness, but she found nothing. His face held nothing but that familiar, gentle smile. Still, she wondered if she could trust this man, this stranger. Making up her mind, she cradled the guitar in her lap, but didn't move to sit beside him. Even though his eyes told her he would do nothing to hurt her, it still had the power to make her feel week. She strummed a few chords, feeling the tunes run through her body, but soon stopped with a sigh. She couldn't continue, she was far too nervous.

"What's wrong?"

**AN: **

*** Iya, sore wa daijobu - No, it's ok**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu – When time's not enough**

**Chapter IV**

The hospital's waiting room was plain, white and boring. Takashima Kouyou, as the male had introduced himself as, had insisted to take her to see a doctor as soon as the sun rose, and she had no chance to object. So here she were, dressed in male sweat pants and a t-shirt, waiting for a nurse to call her name. Kouyou was sitting beside her. His hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and his eyes were covered by a pair of shades, hiding them from view. He was currently sitting with today's newspaper in his lap and seemed to be dozing off. Chiyoku took a deep breath, suddenly becoming nervous as the nurse entered to the room, calling for her to follow. She took a quick glance at the male accompanying her, and after receiving a smile from him, she followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

Her light blue eyes darted over the plain white walls of the office, only once or twice coming across a notice board or a plain painting. The doctor wore blue clothes underneath the white robe and was currently typing away on the computer placed on a light grey desk. After a few more minutes, the doctor looked up from the computer and greeted her with a small smile.

"Good morning, miss." he started before turned to put on a pair of latex gloves before he faced her once again.

She didn't answer his greeting, but looked everywhere except him and tensed visibly as he made a move towards her.

"Could you please remove your shirt?"

Twenty minutes later, she staggered, wide eyed, out of the doctor's office and was met by a curious looking Kouyou, who then turned to the doctor, in the waiting room.

"She's healing much faster than anyone I've seen before, Takashima san, but she will have to take it easy for the time being. Other than that, I must say that I'm surprised she's alive from what you described that she had been through.

It didn't take long before the duo was back in Kouyou's apartment and seeing as his stomach had screamed for food all the way there, he went straight for the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Chiyoku on the other hand went to the living room and sat down on the floor by the wall. After that that the doctor had asked her to remove the t-shirt Kouyou had been so kind to lend her, he had cleaned the bullet wounds and covered them with bandages. But now she felt weak and nauseous, and everything started as soon as they had passed the threshold to the Kouyou's apartment.

She kneaded over her stomach and let out a grunt and closed her eyes as wave of pain swept over her. Kouyou seemed to have heard her as he hurried into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches. Quickly, he sat the tray down on the living room table and gently touched her right shoulder, asking her what was wrong.

"Takashima san, may I have a glass of water please?" she whispered her request as the pain slowly turned into a dull ache. He only nodded and went to fetch what she had asked for and it didn't take long for him to return.

The cold water felt good and soothed her sore throat, but it didn't do much against the ache in her belly. When she finished she gave the male beside her a small smile before taking a deep breath and relaxed as the pain finally faded away.

The pair was quiet for a few minutes before Kouyou spoke again.

"I'm sure the tea is cold by now, but I can heat it up if you like?"

Chiyoku nodded her head and accepted the tea when he returned, but declined when he handed her the sandwiches. Due to her being a vampire she couldn't eat anything Kouyou offered her, but her body tolerated liquids other than blood.

Only now, she realized that the pain in her stomach actually was because of her not eating like she usually did, and that it could only get worse from now on if she intended to ignore the hidden message.

Kouyou watched her with curious eyes. She knew that he wanted to know why she refused what he was offering her, and why she had been in pain, but willed the thought away as Chiyoku's head started to drop. She was tired. The wounds were still causing her pain, and it was starting to wear her out. He nudged her shoulder carefully.

"Let's get you to bed, ne?"

She didn't have the energy to object as her lifted her easily and carried her to his bedroom where he tucked her in, and it was he was about to leave the room did she utter herself.

"Please stay..."

She felt feverish. Her intention to keep the human population out of harm's way had turned against her, and in the end made her sick.

Kouyou let a small smile ghost over his lips and told her that he would be right back after changing into some more comfortable clothes.

Chiyoku started up at the ceiling with half closed eyes. She felt vulnerable, and that was the sole reason to why she had asked the male to stay with her, and even if she had only known him for a little more than a few hours, she still felt safe when he was around. Speaking of the devil, Kouyou returned a few moments later, wearing sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. His hair was free from its constrictions and fell nicely around his face as he settled down on the bed beside her. Normally, neither of them would want to sleep beside a stranger, but on special occasions like this, both of them turned their backs to the normality.

Kouyou leaned against the bed frame and picked up the book that lay on the bedside table, since it was just past noon, it was understandable that he wasn't tired. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, his calm breathing and appearance told her that he was relaxed. She let out a deep breath, willing herself to relax as well. But that was easily said than done. The pain her belly was returning and her long since hidden predatory instinct was clawing at the surface of the box where it had been tucked away, wanting to get out, wanting to hunt, wanting to feed.

Slowly, oh so slowly, did she make her move. The bed wasn't small, but it wasn't all that big either, and it didn't take long for her to be right beside him, surprising him when elegant fingers fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Chiyoku san?" he started, but wasn't given much of a chance as the dark haired female crawled onto his lap. He could clearly see that there was something wrong with her. Her usually ice blue eyes had turned into a darker shade of blue, and quiet growling came from somewhere deep down her throat. His body grew rigid, and the only thing he could think of was to threw her off of him, but knowing that she was hurt hindered him from doing so.

A few short moments later, she had attached her lips to his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu - When time's not enough**

**Chapter V**

All was quiet. It was only the soft breathing that revealed that someone was in the room. Chiyoku could only watch what she had done, but she didn't know what to do about it. The bed sheets were no longer white and cream colored, they were stained red. As was her hands and lips.

Kouyou's breathing was remarkably stable after what just happened, but his skin was white as a sheet and he was shaking slightly, his book lying abandoned on the floor. The wound on his neck had already healed, leaving nothing in its wake, not even a scar, but the blood was still visible.

"Takashima san..." she whispered, afraid that she might hurt him further. "I'm so sorry..."

His directed his gaze her way. It may be the shock making him do things, but either way, he lifted his right hand and nudged her knee in reassurance. He wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong with him except for the blood loss and that she had nothing to worry about. But still, she couldn't help but to worry. She had not been herself when she bit him, and couldn't be sure if she'd kept the poison from her bite from entering his blood system, and there weren't any possible way to know until the actual transformation took place.

The pair was quiet for another good five minutes, neither of them making a move to clean up the mess before them. But when the silence was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell, Chiyoku's eyes flew open in surprise before she jumped into action. Her first priority was to get Kouyou clean and make him dress in clean clothes before letting him get up and get the door. Gently, she took him by the arm and coaxed him into a sitting position before she wandered off to find a cloth which she could run under water.

When she finally got him fairly clean, she rushed over to the closet to find some clothes for him. Meanwhile, the annoying doorbell didn't stop ringing. The moment after, they were on their way to the door. Chiyoku had agreed with herself that she would go back to the bedroom and get rid of the bloody mess and then keep for herself till the guest had disappeared, but as soon as the door opened, she wasn't able to do so.

"Kouyou, what took so... What the heck happened to you!"

The man at the door stared at the duo. One pale, weak looking male, and a tad bit shorter female holding him up.

Kouyou shook his head before he motioned for his guest to enter. The three of them wandered over to the living room and sat down. The man introduced himself as Shiroyama Yuu and waited for Chiyoku to do the same. A small blush crept over her face as she told him her name.

Yuu once again turned to Kouyou, but he looked reluctant as he spoke to him. Apparently, he was sent to bring Kouyou with him, but seeing him in this state brought different thoughts to his mind.

"I think that you should go to the hospital, you don't look so good." he finished off his speech with that small comment which caused Chiyoku to look up. Kouyou shook his head.

"Iya, I'm fine. It's nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

Chiyoku watched him in amazement. She had just bit him and caused him a great deal of pain, and yet, he wouldn't give her away. What was she to him more than a mare stranger?

When she looked at Yuu again, he was talking on the phone, and the person on the other end seemed to be screaming because you made a pained grimace and held the phone away from his damaged ears.

"I told you, he looks as white as a sheet, there's no way that he'll be able.."

Chiyoku tuned him out and turned to the male beside her, uttering a thanks. Although pale, Kouyou still had that care free attitude she had gotten used to the past day, and yet, she had abused it. He waved her off, but she made a mental note to talk to him later when Yuu had retreated.

Kouyou still had that small smile on his lips when Yuu shut the phone closed and let out a sigh.

"Takanori's practically throwing a fit over this, and I wouldn't be surprised if he would come here and drag you to the studio himself. But Yutaka agreed that it may be for the best that you'll stay home today."

He got to his feet and went to the door before turning to the duo again.

"Who is she anyway?"

Chiyoku stared at him. How rude! Her mental ramblings was cut off by Kouyou shook his head at him.

"She's a friend."

Chiyoku could tell that Yuu didn't quite believe him, and that may be due to the fact that she had not once looked him in the eye. She had not dared to.

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders and went out the door.

The pair sitting on the sofa were quiet for a moment before Chiyoku ended the silence.

"I'm sorry, Takashima san, I don't know what came over me.

Kouyou studied her, still not saying anything to her, only watching.

"Will you at least say something?"

"What do you want me so say, Chiyoku san? You want me to tell you to get the hell out of here, cause you know it as well as I do that I won't. But an explanation would've been nice. I know that you're different, since you recklessly jumped out of my window sill, but the question is what are you?"

His skin was still pale, but some of the color was starting to come back, and his brown eyes seemed to look straight threw her.

Chiyoku felt like she owned him an explanation. Ever since he took her in, he hadn't done anything but to care for her, and she hadn't done anything in return. With a deep breath, she started her story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu - When time's not enough**

**Chapter VI**

Dark brown eyes met ice blue. Kouyou had taken in the information better than expected and the pair was currently sitting in the studio, waiting for the other band members to arrive. The staring contest was starting to tire her out, but at least it was better than to answer his questions which were almost impossible to give a concrete answer. Another minute passed by, and no one was yet willing to give in, and by now, voices could be heard from behind the closed studio doors. And soon after the door opened, revealing a blond mop of hair together with the man from yesterday, Yuu.

The newcomers stopped their discussion to watch the competing pair with interest, and it didn't take long before the door opened again and the last two members announced their arrival.

"Neh, Kouyou kun, we need to get to work." The tall dark haired male beside Yuu uttered, but neither of the two moved a fin. "Kouyou kun?"

But it seemed that the tall blond didn't have any intention to lose the staring contest, which started to go on the quartet's nerves. They tried to get his attention for a few more minutes before Yuu lost his patience and wacked Kouyou in the back of his head before grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and jerked him towards their guitars. The poor guy didn't know what hit him, and while the other three laughed their asses off, Chiyoku gaped at them.

A few minutes later, after some irritation on Kouyou's part, the practice session seemed to get on the road. Chiyoku had specifically been told to sit on the couch by the window and Kouyou had even brought her a cup of tea.

So there she was, contently sipping her tea, watching as the guys set up their instruments and once in a while, one of them would tease the other only to be awarded with a light punch on the arm.

When they finally started to play, Chiyoku could only stare. The music were flowing through her in smooth waves, the ballad filling her soul with peace. _Guren_, as she learned that the song was called, had caught her, and would never let go. But the peace didn't last for long. As soon as the first song finished, they started up with a new, much more heavy song. _Headache man_. In only a few minutes time, the studio had turned from a harmonic place to a heavy, Rock n' Roll stage. The five guy's lived for and moved with the music as if they were on stage, rather than in a small studio.

A few songs later, Takanori, the singer, called for a break and the others agreed wholeheartedly.

The guys sat down where there were an empty seat, either on the couch, a stool or on the floor. Kouyou bounced on the couch, actually placing himself on Yuu's lap and then fought with him over the seat next to the quite startled female.

"Don't mind them, Kobayashi san, they do this all the time." Chiyoku turned to look at the source of the voice. Yutaka, the drummer, had a genial smile on his face and shook his head slightly at the two males, now laying sprawled on the floor, exhausted.

The rest of the day went past pretty fast and as the time struck five p.m. practice ended, and everyone went their own way, but not before they decided that they would go out and eat later during the week.

The days went past in a fast pace. During the few occasions when she couldn't come with Kouyou to practice or interviews, she used her time for cleaning. Kouyou's apartment weren't particularly messy, but being in a haste in the mornings often resulted in dirty dishes on the kitchen counter or something of the kind, and since he was kind enough to house her, she helped him with the chores. But not without getting a scolding from the male for doing it. He didn't like to have her working when she'd been hurt, even though the wounds had almost fully healed.

It was now Thursday, near half past eight in the evening, and Kouyou had yet to return. She had been alone since early in the morning, and now the photo shoot and the interview seemed to have taken longer than the pair had anticipated. That fact that she was bored was an understatement and not even the acoustic guitar Kouyou had left behind seemed to cheer her up.

As the time went by, the TV-show she had watched for a good hour had become uninteresting, and while letting out a yawn, she decided that she might as well go to sleep. But there was something in the air that made her uneasy. As if someone was watching her.

Her once extremely keen senses had been dulled during the past several days due to her wounds. They were starting to get back to normal, but as of now, she had yet to recover completely.

She headed over to the living room window and looked out into the darkness, only to be met by a face she rather not have seen. His glare spoke volumes, the black orbs staring straight at her. Hayao was out for revenge and would stop at almost nothing to get it.

Chiyoku jerked as the door opened, revealing Kouyou with one of his guitar cases. Quickly, she turned to the window again, only to see nothing. He was gone, but she knew he was watching her.

"Whaaa... I'm sorry I'm so late, Chiyoku san. The last interview got delayed and we had to wait for two hours. Can you believe it? Two hours! Dang, we need to get you a phone in case this happens again."

She watched his ranting with a small smile on her lips, but she couldn't get_ his_ face off her retina. He knew where she was staying, and whom she was staying with. He would be back.

Her thoughts were cut short when Kouyou waved his hand in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? Do you need to feed?"

She shook her head, telling him no. He had offered her to feed on him when she needed to, and she had thanked him, but doubted that she would do it any time soon. She still felt bad about biting him. He offered her a genuine smile before wandering off to get ready for bed.

Chiyoku dressed in the clothes Kouyou had loaned her for sleeping in and crept under the sheets of his comfortable bed. The two was still sharing the sleeping space, and non had made a move to change that. They were content in each other's presence.

Kouyou came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. His hair was damp, indicating that he had taken a shower before coming to bed, and he was wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. Seeing as Chiyoku had started to doze off, he practically jumped on the bed, scaring the living daylight out of her.

"Ahh! Anata no bakka!" she yelled at him for scaring her, and then playfully hit him on the arm, but made no move to get him off her. Kouyou was straddling her hips, making it impossible for her to move from under him.

He smiled cheekily at her and laid beside her instead, pulling the duvet up to his nose, but still watching her.

"Oyasumi, Takashima san." she whispered, already feeling her eye lids threatening to close.

"Oyasumi nasai, Chiyoku san." he answered her, but she was already too far gone, falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu - When time's not enough**

**Chapter VII**

_The rain was pouring down on the pair as they walked up the stairs to the mansion in front of them, holding each other's hands tightly. The taller male was strong built and his cold black eyes was partly covered by hair just as dark while the slightly shorter female had a sweet face, but her eyes told another story. She had encountered dangers no one could imagine a woman to have been through. Both of them wore clothes made of expensive material indicating that they belonged in a circle of very influential people._

_They stepped over the threshold in silence, observing the surrounding people as they went. The entrance was illuminated by wax candles, which were the only source of light except from the chandelier, which hung over them. To the right was a large staircase leading to the second floor and in front of them were the doors leading to the dining room. To the right were the kitchen area._

_Their hold on each other tightened as two men stepped up before them, one holding a shotgun in his hands._

_"Lady Kobayashi, please step aside. We have received orders to obliterate this man."_

_Her eyes narrowed. She was about to negatively respond to him, but when she saw her parents on the floor above them, due to the high ceiling, she couldn't do anything but to give both them and the guard an ice cold glare._

_"Lady Kobayashi."_

_This time, she didn't even have the time to look at him before she was grabbed by the arms and dragged towards the great staircase. The male beside her was himself held, unable to move. Her screams echoed through the hall as the man were punched in his abdomen before he were slammed to the floor. A few seconds later, a gunshot rung through the air._

Chiyoku woke with a start and got into a sitting position. The memory sent chills running down her spine and her brow was covered in a cold sweat. Her sudden movement woke the male beside her, who touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you alright, Chiyoku san?"

"It was just a dream, Takashima san... I'm sorry I woke you."

He shook his head, telling her that it was okey.

"Care to tell me about it?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before sighing.

"Do you remember that I told you that my parents wanted me for find a mate, to keep the blood line up and going?"

After receiving a nod she continued.

"Well, a few decades ago, I found someone that I thought was suitable to spend my life with, but he wasn't to my parents liking... He was a human... and not one female of my kind had ever brought home a human man to have them as blood donors, to feed from. They thought that it was unsuitable, and later when we, the two of us, arrived at the family mansion, they killed him... They shot him while having me watching... This is also the reason to why I would rather not feed on humans..."

The room was quiet. Only the quiet ticking of the alarm clock was heard through the silence.

"Ne..." Kouyou whispered. "Why won't they allow you to choose who you want?"

It wasn't her intention to glare at him, but after having those memories replayed in her dreams were enough to make her snap. She didn't want to remember.

"They want me to conceive a full blooded heir instead of a half breed. If they'd had their way, it would already had happened..."

The male shut his mouth after preparing himself to ask another question. Instead there was only two words that escaped from his closed lips.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Chiyoku san, let's go back to sleep."

"Hai..."

Chiyoku stirred awake a few hour later but didn't open her eyes. The alarm hadn't sounded yet which indicated that it was still too early to step out of the cozy bed. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into the duvets. The peaceful aura in the room calmed her senses, making it easier for her to relax.

Soft breathing reached her ears and it wasn't until now that she could feel soft puffs of air touch her forehead. She looked up and came face to face with the sleeping male. A healthy blush covered her cheeks as she realized how close they were. His lips nearly touched her forehead and his hand laid on her waist. Oddly enough, it didn't face her. She felt comfortable around the male, almost as if she had known him for a good deal of her life, even if it was completely impossible. His facial expression was calm and almost childlike. She didn't know how old he was since she hadn't asked. But neither had he so she guessed they were even.

Kouyou groaned loudly as the alarm went off and turned around to hit the device to make it shut up. When done, he turned to her and seemed to doze off again.

"Takashima san, it's time to get up." Chiyoku said quietly, not wanting to irritate the sleepy male, still with closed eyes. "You have practice."

"I know... that can wait a few more minutes..."

He let out a loud yawn, but his relaxed position told her that he no intentions to get up at the moment.

A small smile ghosted over her lips and she chuckled lightly.

"Laaazyy." she put extra stress on the word to make sure he knew she was teasing him.

A grin placed itself on his lips and in a few moments time he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I guess I am."

She too grinned and poked him in his ribs, and not long after she added more power and almost shoved him out of bed. Kouyou let out a surprised sound as he lost his balance on the edge of the bed and grunted as his body collided with the floor.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Takashima san!" Chiyoku exclaimed before crawling over to the edge of the bed only to see him holding his sides, trying not to break down laughing.

"What are you laughing at! You could have been hurt damn it!"

But the male only laughed harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu - When time's not enough**

**Chapter VIII**

Chiyoku was nervous. After practice the guys had decided that they would go out to eat and Kouyou had requested that she came along. Due to the fact that she wasn't able to eat solid food, this would be a problem, and that had decided that she would accompany them a bit later just to chat and get to know the other four a bit better. But something in her tummy wasn't so sure about the whole deal. Every time she had been with them at practice, or somewhere else, she had always had the feeling that someone was watching her. And it was not Hayao this time.

After taking another deep breath, she took one last look in the mirror in the bathroom and went out of the apartment. Not forgetting to lock the door. After her second day of staying with Kouyou, he had taken her out to buy some clothes to replace the ones he had found her in. She had felt quite bad about it and promised that she would pay him back, but he only shook his head in response, saying that it was a gift.

The black jeans and the purple shirt with purple Converse to match fit her personality perfectly and she felt comfortable wearing them.

As she exited the apartment complex, she was met by an exited Kouyou and a bored looking Yuu.

"Ah! Good evening Chiyoku san! Ready to go?"

She nodded her reply with a smile and greeted them both with a small bow. Yuu on the other hand didn't seem to be very ecstatic. His dark eyes watched her wearily. He didn't trust her, she could tell that much. And maybe, just maybe, did he have a good reason to.

"We are going to Akira's apartment and hang out there tonight." Kouyou explained as the trio jumped into the sleek black car, Yuu's car. "Is that okey with you?"

"Hai..."

She sat down in the back seat as the two males sat in the front, Yuu behind the wheel.

When they arrived at the apartment some time later, the time had struck half past six and the trio were greeted by Yutaka in the doorway.

"Finally! I thought you'll never arrive! AH! No need to look so down Kobayashi san, it's the other two who should watch out."

Yutaka smiled at her as he responded to her somber expression, since she had accused herself to be the reason they were late. Chiyoku offered a small smile of her own but didn't meet his eyes.

"Let's go inside already!" Kouyou exclaimed as her put his hand on the dark haired female's lower back and guided her inside the apartment, Yuu following closely behind with Yutaka on his tail.

The apartment was in an average size with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and a bedroom. Apparently, Akira thought that it was unnecessary to have a guest room.

As they entered the living room, she could tell that Akira wasn't the kind of guy who liked to clean, but none the less he kept his apartment tidy enough to be able to bring people home. The walls were painted in a light grey color, in a way that made him able to decorate the room with any color he liked. The couch was seated against the wall, on the opposite side of a flat screen TV, and there on the couch sat a laughing Takanori and a sulking Akira. Apparently the two had been messing around quite a bit with Yutaka before they had arrived and when the source of their fun had disappeared to let the guests in Takanori had turned to tease Akira.

"Shut up!" Akira hissed which only made Takanori laugh harder and wrap his arms around his stomach.

Chiyoku smiled to herself as Kouyou dragged her into the room and then jumped on the couch, tackling the sulking bassist in the process.

"Ne, neeh! You can't be sad now, Akira chaaaan! We have arrived and we brought the party!"

"Really. How come I don't believe you? Are you planning to get drunk again, Kouyou?"

"Yup! And I'm bringing you down with me!"

The guys broke down in laughter as a blush crept over the bassist's cheeks, now without his noseband. When Chiyoku asked why they laughed, Takanori filled her in. During one of their earlier get together, Akira had run around in only his boxer's, screaming bloody murder and finally trying to kiss Yuu and exclaimed that he was the most beautiful being on the planet, before passing out on the floor. All thanks to Kouyou's beloved alcohol.

Small giggles escaped her, and soon she shook in laughter. Kouyou smiled at this. It was a sign that she was getting more comfortable around him and the other guys.

"Ha- I'm sorry S-suzuki san, hahah..."

"Enough already"

The time struck 10 p.m. and everyone had settled in front of the TV playing video games. Yuu, Akira and Takanori sat on the couch while Yutaka, Kouyou and Chiyoku sat on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you Shiroyama!" Kouyou hollered as he crashed into Yuu's character and then speeding past. Akira and Yutaka on his tail.

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"So!"

The wine bottle had long been abandoned due to it being empty and the company had become slightly tipsy during the hours they had been at Akira's. Chiyoku rested her head against the arm rest of the couch and watched as the guys played. She knew she should be relaxing, but she couldn't when Yuu was around. He knew something was up, she could tell.

She threw a quick look in the direction of the dark haired guitarist, watching as he cursed when his car once again was rammed.

An hour later, they decided to watch a movie, seeing as they became bored with the game. Akira and Takanori squatted by Akira's movie shelf while Yutaka went to get some popcorn. Kouyou sneaked a glance at the two before lifting himself to sit on the couch, grabbing a hold on Chiyoku's upper arm and urging her to sit in between him and _Yuu_.

"Ladies' shouldn't sit on the floor you know." he said while grinning at her.

He smiled back at him and sat down. Uncomfortable, yes, but the couch was still nicer than the floor, and why not tease the two male's while at it?

It didn't take long for everyone to settle down in front of the TV again, and Akira and Takanori only shrugged as they spotted the seat stealers. They had chosen a horror movie. A vampire movie to be more exact. How cliché...

"This is ridiculous... vampires can't turn into bats!" Chiyoku stated after a while, bored out of her mind. She didn't like the movie.

"What do you know about that?" Yuu asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes before looking at the TV screen again. "Or are you yourself a vampire?

"Don't be silly, Yuu kun. Such things as vampire's doesn't exist." Yutaka exclaimed from the floor, head turned towards him in a small glare. "I know the two of you don't come along very well, but be nice!"

Yuu let out a huffing sound and turned to the screen again. Ignoring the drummer's glare.

"Please excuse him, Kobayashi san. I'm sure he meant no harm."

"Iya. It's okey..."

They continued to watch the movie in silence, and Chiyoku could feel herself get more sleepy by the minute. Her lids dropped and before she knew, she fell into a quiet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sono toki wa, mohaya jubun desu - When time's not enough**

**Chapter IX**

Chiyoku woke up with a sore neck. The previous night still fresh in her mind and she wrinkled her nose a bit at the memory of the awful, so called, vampire movie. She kneaded at her neck a bit before taking a look at her surroundings. The TV were still on. Apparently, they got knocked out before they could turn the TV off. Yutaka, Takanori and Yutaka laid sprawled on the floor, limbs tasseled into one another and only a blanket to cover their sleeping forms. But where were the other two?

Only now did she realize that she was partly lying on another person and with a slight turn of her head and widening of eyes, she saw who it was. He was relaxed, not as tense and intimidating as he was awake and is dark hair was a bit tussled up from sleep, as was his clothes. As stated before, she knew that Yuu suspected that something was wrong, she just couldn't get a hold on why since they had only seen each other on a couple of different occasions, and she had never revealed anything to anyone but Kouyou what she was... Quickly, she moved off of him and sat up straight on the couch.

Once sitting up straight, she felt the touch of someone else but Yuu. Turning her head to her other side she saw Kouyou, still sleeping like a baby. A small smile ghosted over her lips and she couldn't help but to wonder how in the world all three of them were able to fit on the small couch. Throwing a glance at the clock in the far corner of the room she decided that it was far too early to be awake. At 06.30 a.m. They guy's weren't going to wake up for at least another three hours.

Even during this short amount of time, Kouyou and herself had become close friends. She now felt safe around him, but she also worried about his safety. After what happened the night when she was home alone, she had steadily been on her guard. Watching out for sightings of the dark haired vampire, and waiting for his next move.

A few moments later, she lowered her body so that she laid in the small space between Kouyou and the back of the couch, slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

When Chiyoku finally stirred awake later that morning, the cramped space on the couch had given her a neck a rest, but it was still sore, and the air in the room had become almost unbearably hot. She let out a small yawn and sat up. Takanori and Akira were still sleeping on the floor and Kouyou were still beside her, but the other two were nowhere in sight. In a few minutes, her keen hearing picked up the sound of quiet whispers and she came to the conclusion that the missing males were seated in the kitchen.

She carefully rose from the couch as not to wake Kouyou and then quietly stepped over the sleeping pair on the floor before she headed to the kitchen. The room was illuminated by a small light hanging by the window and the smell of newly made coffee hung in the air.

"Ah, Good morning, Kobayashi san. Slept well?"

It was no surprise that it was Yutaka who had spoken the "good morning" with the usual smile on his lips. Yuu on the other hand seemed to be ready to fall asleep over his cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Uke san, Shiroyama san." she answered politely before sitting down by the table, on the opposite side of Yuu, carefully glancing his way.

"I'll go and wake the others..." Yuu said before walking out of the room.

The two looked after him before Yutaka shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."


	10. Chapter 10

**When time's not enough**

**Chapter X**

**Unknown P.O.V:**

With the black cape hanging loosely upon his shoulders and equally black clothes underneath, the man made his way up the stairs to the main entrance. The mansion before him had been their hideout generation after generation, and up to this day, the bloodsuckers hadn't manage to infiltrate it. The hunters had stood their ground.

Was it a second home to him? Never.

Beneath the hood, the man's hair had been pulled back in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck, with only a few strands hanging around his face. The dark brown, almost black, irises that were more often than not filled with happiness and warmth, were now cold, making everyone else move out of his way.

He walked through the oak doors and continued towards the main dining room, where he had been told his master would be waiting for him. The room were illuminated with live candles, placed on the long table in the middle of the room and placed on hangers on the wall. It was just so you could see where you were going, but dim enough to create a dark aura.

"Ah, we've been expecting you."

The voice of the organization leader, Yamamoto Takeo, came from the far end of the room. He stood by the window, watching the entering man from the corner of his eyes. When he didn't receive an answer, he sat down on one of the chairs around the table, waiting for the man to do the same.

"This time, we will wipe out the remains of them." Yamamoto spoke while sipping from the wine glass he now had in his hand. "They won't go against us when we have their most praised possession."

"Which is?"

"Their daughter. Our spies have recently reported that she'd escaped the confines of the Kobayashi mansion, and Kobayashi Chiyoku has no intentions of going back, and I want you to bring her here."

The leader watched the quiet man from where he sat on the opposite side of the table. The only member who had been reluctant to join the organization, but there were rules. Rules that Hunters needed to follow. If you found someone with the special treat shared only by Hunters, they had to bring them to the mansion go receive to proper training, even if they didn't want to...

This had been the case with the man in front of him, but there was something special about him that the other Hunters didn't have. A certain ability to stay collected even in the toughest of situations, and still, he absolutely didn't want to have anything to do with the organization.

"Do you need any other information?"

"No, I know who she is, I've met her."

"Good then. You know what to do."

"Hai.."

Quickly, the male rose from his seat and headed for the door, he didn't want to be in the presence of his master longer than necessary.

When he exited the mansion, the rain was poring down on him, but he still kept on walking. He planned on getting home as soon as possible, and then he would forget his double life for tonight and just relax. He needed to forget. Even if just for a few hours.

He continued on and after half an hour he spotted the apartment complex where his own personal heaven was located.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Weeks came and went, and soon two months had passed without so much as a sound coming from the Kobayashi Mansion, except for the night when Hayao had paid her a visit. Chiyoku was positive that her parents now knew where she resided, but couldn't figure out why they hadn't made a move yet. Not that she complained, but it still made her quite uneasy.

At the moment, she and Kouyou sat in his living room, each with a cup of tea, and watched a movie. It was Sunday evening, and the following day, Chiyoku had been allowed to come with the band to an interview for a magazine. Only Takanori, Akira and Yutaka would take part of the interview, but the whole band had to show up for the photo shoot that took place shortly after.

"Ne, Takashima san... Have I done anything to upset Shiroyama san?"

Chiyoku lowered her voice in uncertainty at the end of her question, refusing to meet the males curious gaze as he watched her.

"No, why would you have?"

"It seems like he's avoiding to even talk to me..."

Kouyou placed his cup on the table in front of them and turned to the female beside him.

"Chiyoku san, you shouldn't care about such things. You're a good person and an awesome friend, just ask the other guys!"

"Deadly still... what if he's suspecting something."

"Deadly, yes. But you're not hurting anyone."

"I hurt you..."

"That doesn't count."

She kept quiet for a few moments before she looked up at him again.

"Thank you for believing in me."

She received no answer but a smile.

Chiyoku stood beside Kouyou on the sidewalk by 7.00 pm the following morning, waiting for the van that would come and pick them up. She was wearing a pair of red jeans with a black top while Kouyou wore grey sweats and a black t-shirt. He would be dressed in his costume all day so there was no need for him to dress up. The interview would start at 9.00 and the photo shoot by 12.30 pm which meant there were plenty of time for both Kouyou and Yuu while the other three would have to stress through two hours to get ready for the interview.

The van came no more than five minutes later. The others were already inside and moved further into the back of the car as the duo opened the door and got inside.

**AN:**

Neeh, can you guess who this mystery man is? =P

*Hai - Yes.

*Ne - Often used when asking a question.

*Yamamoto Takeo - just a name a came up with to fill out the necessities of the character.


	11. Chapter 11

**When time's not enough**

**Chapter XI**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Normally, she would probably have ripped the head off the male in front of her, but Chiyoku held back and faked a smile. The male staff in front of her was getting on her nerves, and had been for the past hour while she was sitting by herself. Kouyou and the other guys were seated around a computer screen, watching the photos taken by the photographer standing not far away from them, and discussing whether they liked them of not. Thankfully, their discussion soon ended and Chiyoku could get away from the staff member and join them.

Kouyou grinned at her as she walked up to the group. She grinned right back at him and smacked his arm playfully when he placed his arm around her shoulders.

The sweet liquid ran down her throat as she gently sucked on the neck before her, taking care not to hurt her donator like last time.

The male was slightly out of breath, but urged her to keep going when she was about to pull away. A few moments later, she did so anyway.

Earlier that day she had joined the band at said interview and photo shoot. Everyone had a good time and it had been fun to watch them get all pampered up before going on set. Even though Yuu and herself had been quiet around each other, and would probably have preferred to be somewhere else entirely, she had enjoyed herself but stayed close to Kouyou. Both sets had gone smoothly and they had been on their way back home by 16.45, and that was when Chiyoku's body would take no more of her refusal for food. Kouyou had seen the slight twitching of her body and had all but forced her to feed.

Licking her lips, she sat up straight and let the male recover from the procedure. Even though he several times had told her that he was okey with it, she had reluctantly given in to her body's need to feed. But seeing him, slightly out of breath, she already felt nauseous. She regretted that she'd done it.

She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kouyou had all but dozed off in the living room, and she was on her own for the time being.

Sitting down again, she picked up the book which Kouyou had lent her. It was a sort of fantasy related book, but not one of the cheesy ones that humans read for their children. In her opinion, it was exiting, and while reading she could, to some extent, let her body and mind relax. But this time, she just wasn't able to do that. Her mind refused to settle down which resulted in her putting the book away. Something felt wrong.

Kouyou woke up half an hour later and during this time, Chiyoku ad done nothing but to look at the cover of the book. He looked at her funny before dragging himself up from his lying position on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?"

He snickered at her as she turned to him quickly, the question had thrown her off guard.

"Stop doing that!" she muttered when the surprised feeling had cooled down a bit. His snickered stopped abruptly when he heard the bitter tone in her voice.

"Are you okey?"

A forced smile and then a small nod. He was given nothing more in response, but he decided to drop the matter before she snapped at him. It had happened before and he wasn't so keen on it happening again.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." she stated before raising from the couch and heading out the door.

**Unknown P.O.V:**

He had watched from a distance, always studying her, but his job refrained him from getting closer to her.

The way to his apartment went smoothly and it took no more than half an hour before he walked through the front door and discarded his cloak, letting it hang over the couch befre heading straight to the kitchen, and while the coffee maker did it's job, the man went to take a shower, wanting to get rid of everything the make up artists and hair stylists had put on him. His day had been somewhat stressful, seeing that he had to handle both his original job and his secret one.

Coffee, he decided, had to be a drink sent from heaven. As he once again entered the kitchen he could smell the newly brewed drink and it didn't take long before he had poured himself a cup, drinking slowly.

In a few minutes time, he had managed to hang his cloak where it should be, finished his coffee and went through a few sheets of paper their manager wanted him to look at, and it was not until he'd placed the papers aside that his phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi. Hai..."

His master's voice unnaturally optimistic as he spoke.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't let anything come in your way."

"Understood."

The phone call didn't last for long. He was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving his precious coffee behind. Although the call had been rather short, the information passed to him were valuable, and it was enough to finish his mission before dead line. Something he just couldn't ignore.

It didn't take long before he arrived at said destination and once he stepped out of the car, he sensed the presence of not only one, but two of those damned blood suckers. With a scrunch of his nose, he walked passed a small convenience store and further on towards a small park, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted his mark. She was slowly walking with her hands deep into her pockets but her stature was tense. As if she too could sense the other one of her kind.

A paused his walking when the other vampire walked up to the seemingly young woman. He had a smirk on his face while hers held a scowl. She seemed irritated. A few seconds passed before a snarl appeared on the males face and the two lashed out at each other.

The information he had received had not involved the male, but did say that the female had been followed by her kind for quite some time. His master had told him nothing but that the heir had escaped the mansion because of forced marriage. But that was also all that he needed to know. He closed in on his target at a steady pace, not wavering even though there were two vampires fighting only meters away.

The gun in his hands held silver bullets, most effective against the foe he was up against. He lifted it slowly, held it steady, and then... bang.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Chiyoku's breath was caught in her throat. Hayao, who had been only seconds away from slicing her open with a knife, were lying motionless on the ground in front of her. The smell of silver frighteningly evident in the air around her. She ventured forward and knelt by the males side. The very much visible bullet wound were located just below his jaw bone and left nothing to the imagination. Hayao had died. Although she felt relief, she also felt she also felt nervous. There were someone, somewhere, in the area that were strong enough to take out Hayao.

Her body tensed when foot steps echoed behind her, and turned slowly. Only to be stunned by shock. The form she locked her eyes on was not someone she would have even considered thinking about.

"You! What..."

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before a blow to the side of her head knocked her unconscious.


End file.
